Taste of Raven 3
by cw2k
Summary: Here is another edition to my new Taste Of Raven series. Master Raven sets out on a personal mission, one that will take her to a new world where several women intoxicate her with erotic pleasure. My OC Melody will be there. Strap-on action included.
1. Introduction

Taste Of Raven 3

Introduction

This is your boy, CW2K, back again with my fourth Mortal Kombat/Tekken crossover. Only this time, it involves a new character only known as Master Raven. The secret agency she runs has developed some "steamy" information about a certain African American woman who works for her agency as well. Raven encountered her during her love session with Jade in the first one. She sets out on a mission, one that will test her limits. This mission will not be an investigation of the G-Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu, but rather finds herself mesmerized by several women who want to taste her and give her the satisfaction. Raven made up her mind and sets out to test their sexual energies and her own.

WARNING: MAJOR YURI THROUGHOUT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.;)


	2. Part 1: Cassie and Jacqui

Taste of Raven 3

Part 1: Cassie and Jacqui

Having run a agency full of well-known agents, more specifically her subordinate, Raven, a ebony ninja going by Master Raven grew increasingly bored. She decided to partake in a personal mission. She wears a white sleeveless top and Jean shorts. She was driving along and figured the beach would be perfect. As she sets up her towel, there were three young women, one blonde Caucasian and two African American, the one in blonde is wearing her blue bikini, the first African American had long hair and white bikini and the other African American had cornrows/ponytail combo and light green bikini. Raven removed her Jean shorts. Her attention was on the long-haired girl. She recognized her. She heard rumors that this woman saved Earthrealm twice. The info she received was correct. It was in fact Melody Alexandria Jones. Raven became intrigued. Yet she soon realized that there's more about her than saving the world. She made her move towards the girls.

"Excuse me, are you the one known as Melody?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"I am Master Raven. I've heard a lot about you."

"I take it you know about my status as savior of Earthrealm?"

"What you've done for Earthrealm was no doubt proof that women can accomplish difficult missions, but that's not why I'm here. I'm on a personal mission, mainly because I am bored."

"Why do you think we come here? I'm Cassie and this is Jacqui."

"I love your hair, girl," said Jacqui.

"Thank you," Raven said with a smile.

"So, Master, maybe you should join us. I can never get enough chocolate."

"Why don't you join Cassie and Jacqui in the water? My dad's here. He made lunch."

Raven sees a Caucasian male making hamburgers and hotdogs. With him is a woman in her green bikini, with dark, sun-kissed complexion and long hair like Raven's, but in a ponytail. Melody joined them to eat. Raven looked on, thinking of how rare it is for a Caucasian to have a African American family of women, having a African American daughter.

"Raven, are you ok?" asked Jacqui.

"Do you find it rare for a Caucasian to have a African American daughter?"

"Melody is actually his adopted daughter," said Cassie as they walk into the water. "The only thing I know about Chris is that he had a Caucasian wife, who didn't love him at all. They were married for five years."

"Chris adopted Melody because he cannot procreate," Jacqui added. "He thought he had a happy family, but Melody told us that while he is gone, she would bring in different men every night. Melody would run away on some nights. When he came home, they would constantly argue with with each other. She would berate him about everything, saying that she regretted marrying him. Even worse, she hated Melody. She was a racist."

Raven looks at him again. The woman he's with kissed him.

"Who is that woman in a green bikini he's with now?"

"That's his new wife, Jade. Unlike his previous wife, Jade is the only woman who filled the void in his heart."

"I heard that this guy named Kano raped both his wife and daughter."

"The wife died, Melody survived. Chris was in Cuba at the time. He was tricked into believing there was a drug trade operation. It was a wild goose chase. It destroyed him."

Raven learned of Chris's participation in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Shang Tsung's island and how he was able to defeat Shao Kahn twice over. Raven noticed another dark-skinned woman in a yellow bikini and graduated bob hairstyle.

"Who's that other woman in yellow?"

"That's our family friend, Tanya. She used to be corrupted by dark powers, but since then she was cleansed, she became our ally in a war against Shinnok, a disgraced Elder God."

"I have heard about Melody defeating Shinnok and rescuing her father. Such courage."

"That's why Melody became a big part of our family. Like I said before, Jacqui and I can never get enough chocolate."

Cassie and Jacqui studied Raven's form. They were intrigued by her stunning beauty. They kissed her. Cassie placed her finger between Raven's thighs and slit it into her vagina. Raven moaned under her breath. Jacqui massaged her breasts from behind. Raven reached her left finger into Cassie's vagina. Cassie felt it and moaned. Raven placed her right finger into Jacqui as well. Raven fingered both girls rather expertly, causing Jacqui to caress Raven's stomach. Cassie kept fingering Raven, helping her reach her orgasm. Cassie and Jacqui got theirs too. A few hours later, they left the beach. Raven went with Cassie and Jacqui to her condo.

"Nice condo, Cass," said Raven.

"My father, Johnny Cage, was the owner."

Raven and jacqui sat next to each other while Cassie closed the curtains and took off her bikini. She got a pink strap-on around her waist.

"What's that?" asked Raven.

"This is a strap-on vibrator. It stimulates the woman's vagina upon entry. Think of it as a penis but instead of it shooting its load, it makes the woman shoot hers, if that makes any sense. I'll go slow, baby ."

Cassie kisses her as she took Raven's bikini bottom. She slowly opened her legs and slid it it slowly into her vagina. Raven was nervous. Cassie activated the vibrator, which caused Raven to gasp. Cassie proceeded deep into her.

"Enjoy, baby."

Cassie made her first thrust. She started pumping deep. They kissed and Cassie touched her everywhere, her breasts, thighs and that ass. Raven moaned loud. She Cassie kisses her neck.

"Go faster, Cassie..."

She did. Raven massages Cassie's breasts. Cassie went faster. Jacqui was watching the action. Raven got on top of Cassie and bounced. Cassie massaged Raven's body. Raven's orgasm was ready. She moaned loud as she blasted her load onto Cassie's body.

"Well done, Raven."

"Forgive me. This is my time."

"Hey, at least you enjoyed it."

"Now, I want to enjoy you."

A few moments later, Raven was behind Cassie, pumping that ass good. Cassie was moaning like crazy. Jacqui laid down in front of Cassie so she can taste her vagina. Cassie tongued Jacqui moaned under her breath. She let her cornrows hair down. Her hair was long but as long as Melody's or Jade's, stopping only at her neck. Cassie came hard.

"Your turn, Jacqui."

Raven got top of Jacqui. She slid the vibrator into her. They kissed as Raven went to work.

"Fuck me, Raven! Aww, yes! Yes! Don't stop, baby!"

While Raven was giving Jacqui the business, Cassie got another strap-on, only this one is blue. Cassie skipped it in Raven's ass carefully. Cassie pumped into that ass while Raven was working on Jacqui. Cassie gave that ass some nice Caucasian love. Jacqui orgasmed.

"You girls are so wonderful," said Raven, but she wasn't finished yet. Raven got behind Jacqui, sliding the dong into her ass while Jacqui slid the other into Cassie's vagina.

It was Cassie's turn to come. Jacqui pumped deep into Cassie.

"You like this, Cassie? Huh? White girl enjoying some nice hot chocolate, screwing your sweet pussy. Ah, Cassie. Why are we not doing this often? Raven, ahhh oh, my God! Don't stop...!"

Cassie tongued Jacqui in a kiss. Raven was making Jacqui want to come now. Jacqui did just that and shot her load. Cassie did the same. The three young women laid on the floor, completely spent.

"Raven, you were truly amazing. You know Melody is gonna want you. That's my girlfriend.

"Cassie, tell Melody that I'm coming for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see what she's all about... sexually."

"You plan on handling that ass?"

"You know it."

"I'll contact her tomorrow. But if you want to get to her, you have to go through Jade and Tanya. Them two will give the business."

"I accept your challenge."


	3. Part 2: Jade and Tanya

Taste of Raven 3

Part 2: Jade and Tanya

Cassie and Jacqui took Master Raven to Chris's condo.

"Raven, this is where Melody used to live. She lives with us. I called her and she'll be on her way tonight," said Cassie.

Cassie knocked on the door and Tanya answered.

"Cassie, how are you? Who's this?"

"This is Master Raven."

"Master, eh?" Tanya seemed intrigued. "So what can we do for you?"

"I'm just here on vacation, but I'm interested in a certain African American female that was said to have saved the world."

"You mean Melody?

"Yes. I learned that she had destroyed a alien cell that was inside you."

"Please don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, but I find it interesting on how she managed to take down a giant demon hell bent on destroying Earth."

"You plan on interviewing her?"

"If I am able."

"She's on her way home, but we can talk by the pool out back, seeing as how you have a bikini on."

Tanya studied Raven's form. "Mmm, so gorgeous..."

Raven stepped in. "Thank you, Cassie."

"Later, baby."

Raven joined Tanya and Jade in the backyard swimming pool. You should know what Tanya and in are are wearing by now.

"We were waiting for you, Master Raven," said Jade.

"This is Jade."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"So, what will it take for us to see you naked?"

"I'm sorry?"

Jade and Tanya began getting naked. Jade reached between Raven's thighs and entered her with her finger. Tanya was kissing and licking her breasts. Raven moaned loud as she fingered them both. Tanya touched Raven everywhere. Raven orgasmed first. The three kissed all over each other. Jade and Tanya orgasmed from Raven's fingering.

"Raven, you are just as sexy as Melody," said Tanya.

"Come to Edenia with us. I'm sure our queen would enjoy you."

They continue barraging Raven with kisses. Seems like Raven has another sexual encounter on her hands, only this time with Queen Sindel.


	4. Part 3: Queen Sindel

Taste of Raven 3

Part 3: Sindel

Jade and Tanya took Master Raven to Edenia to visit Queen Sindel. They found her in her chambers.

"Your Highness...

"Greeting, ladies. Who are you?"

"I am honored to meet you, Queen Sindel. I am Master Raven."

"Master, eh? What brings you here to Edenia?"

"I wanted to meet you."

"I did not realize that Jade and Tanya had befriended such a stunning lady."

"You flatter me."

Jade, Tanya, I will need to see what intrigues me of this woman."

"Yes, Your Highness." The girls left.

"So, Master, let's see how special you are."

Sindel stepped close to Master Raven and stripped naked.

"Oh, my..."

"Now, darling. Let me have a taste of your chocolate."

She stripped Raven naked and licked around her breasts. Raven collapsed on the bed. Sindel kissed and licked down Raven's body until a got between her thighs and went to town with her vagina. Raven instantly moaned loud the moment Sindel's tougue hit the spot. Sindel toughed deep, causing Raven to moan louder. Sindel's tongue is no doubt not to be underestimated. Raven orgasmed.

"Interesting." Sindel got a strap-on and put in on. She kisses Raven and slid it in her vagina. She started deep, giving Raven more amazing pleasures. Sindel went fast into Raven. The two women took turns with the strap-on. Eventually, Raven took Sindel by the ass. Sindel screamed, but not loud enough to make your ears bleed. Sindel laid down and Raven rode the dong, facing away, she kept on moaning and calling Sindel's name as she shot her load. Sindel rose to massage Raven's breasts.

"Good girl."


	5. Part 4: Melody's Challenge

Taste of Raven 3

Part 4: Melody's Challenge

After returning to Earthrealm, Master Raven began her search for Melody.

"Welcome back, Raven." It was Tanya, in her short black dress with stockings mid-thigh.

"Tanya..."

"If you're looking for Melody, she's at her place. She has something special planned for you."

Tanya teleports Raven to Melody's condo.

"Welcome, Raven." It was Melody, dressed in her black bikini top and skirt with no undergarments. "So, you were looking for me?"

Master Raven was speechless as Melody seductively walked toward her. Raven's core between her thighs was starting to moisten.

"I knew a sexy lady like you would come to find me, and I know you want me, but first, I have a challenge for you. The ladies of Edenia are looking to make you cum so hard, and to be honest, I want you too. I wanna lick all over you. Come. They are waiting."

Melody took Raven to her bedroom where Kitana, Jade, Tanya and Sindel were waiting. Besides Tanya, the other three were wearing blue, purple and green Dominatrix outfits respectively.

"Welcome my dear."

Melody touched Raven's vagina. "Your challenge is to survive these wonderful ladies. If you manage to come three times, you complete the challenge, and tonight, I will be your prize. Enjoy."

Raven looks at the ladies. "So..." Raven strips naked. "Ready for dessert?" Raven brought out two cans of whipped cream. Raven laid down, covered her breasts, thighs, and made a heart shape on her stomach. "Come, ladies. Dessert is served." The Edenians began devouring Raven, Tanya on her breasts, Sindel lip-locking her, Jade tonguing her body and Kitana on her pussy. Raven moaned loud. Ah, yes, ladies. I feel like I'm in heaven!" Jade and Kitana took turns lapping on her pussy, causing Raven to come. Jade put on a strap-on and slit it into her pussy. Jade went to work pumping deep. As Tanya was done with her breasts, she facesits her, and Raven tongued her. Jade was pumping hard into Raven, forcing her to come again. She continued lapping Tanya's pussy. Her orgasm was at the ready, blasting her load on her stomach. Kitana laid down with Jade's strap-on. Raven climbed on top, taking it into her. She started bouncing up and down. Sindel and Tanya were massaging her breasts. Kitana's hands were on her thighs. Jade was watching the action with a smile. Kitana rose up to hold her hips. Raven went fast. Kitana kisses her as she went deeper into her. Raven bounced hard, forcing her 3rd orgasm. Raven shot her load again.

"You ladies are so awesome..."


	6. Finale: I'm Yours

Taste of Raven 3

Finale: I'm Yours

At night, after being lovingly devoured by the ladies of Edenia, Master Raven was sleeping on the sofa, when Melody and her father Chris returned.

"Raven."

Raven woke up to see them.

"Melody, I'm..."

"I take it you gave the girls some dessert.

"Don't worry. I cleaned up."

"I was hoping so," said Chris. "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad."

"Let's eat."

A few hours after dinner, Raven and Melody were kissing. "Tonight is our night, Raven. I'm yours."

They strip naked. Raven had the whip cream and strap-on prepared. Melody sprayed the whipped cream around her breasts. Raven licked around her breasts. Melody did the same to Raven. Melody used the whipped cream on Raven's body. She placed a cherry on her navel. She licked it off of her very slowly. She reached Raven's thighs and sprayed some on her vagina. She lovingly licked it off, teasing Raven's clitoris. Raven sprayed some on Melody's body with another cherry on her navel, tasting every inch.

"Ready, Raven? I'm about to give you your reward."

Melody got on top of Raven and the dong into her vagina. They lip-lock as she thrusted into her. She deepened her thrusts. She went hard. They lip-lock, Raven wrapped her thighs around Melody, keeping her deep. "Fuck me, my sweet Melody!" Raven was moaning loud and her orgasm was nearing. Raven came real hard.

"Good girl. Let me clean this up and I will return."

A few minutes later, Melody returned, kisses her and lays down. "Your turn, baby."

Raven got on top and slid the strap-on into Melody. They covered in Melody's blanket and Raven began taking Melody. They and touch each other as Raven pumped deep. She picked up the pace. Melody moaned her name. After a few minutes, Melody ride Raven on top. Raven hg eld her hips. Melody ride hard. Her orgasm is on its way. Raven rose up and they lip-lock. Melody orgasmed.

"Raven, you and Sheva are my best girls"

"I'm happy we can please you, Melody."

The two ebony beauties continue lip locking throughout the night. Melody finally got a taste of Raven. And she enjoyed every bit of it. In the morning, Chris went into the kitchen and noticed that a can of whip cream was gone.

*Melody?"

"Yes, dad?"

"What happened to the whipped cream?"

"😉"

THE END


End file.
